


The Dark One, the Evil Queen, and a lit... oops, lot of true love

by Swen_23



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swen_23/pseuds/Swen_23
Summary: I decided to take a shot at a Dark Swan fic for a friend on Twitter. If it does well I will continue it alongside my other story To Kill A Queen which has no connection to this story. All the hits and kudos and comments are appreciated and welcomed
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. My heart is safest with you

Regina sat in her vault, reading and rereading every ounce of information she had on The Dark One. Her eyes drifted to the dagger bearing the name Emma Swan and a sharp pain shot through her heart. 

Was she beyond pissed that Emma had to once again play Savior? Of course she was, but more than that she felt so empty without Emma. 

Robin was nice, he was safe, he was her fated soulmate and yet her heart did not race for him like it did for Emma. 

She didn't want to love Emma, but only because everything she loved died or was somehow taken from her. Her eyes traveled to the dagger once again as she sat up and ran her hands through her hair. 

"Mom?" Henry called out as he entered the house, taking off his shoes and coat. 

"In the study dear," Regina replied, smiling brightly when Henry entered the room, "I thought you were staying at Nick's tonight?" 

"I am but I thought I would come and bring you food and stay to eat," Henry said, pulling out their meals from Granny's, "I know you were worried and working to save ma, but you can't forget about yourself." 

"When did you become so wise?" Regina replied, moving the books on her desk, "we will save her, you know that right?" 

"Of course I do Mom," Henry Chuckles, "I'm not seven anymore, I know you are good and I know that no matter what you say I can see you love her and would move Heaven and Hell to bring her home." 

Regina stared at Henry wide-eyed and mouth agape, not being able to find the words to respond to her very mature son. 

"Eat mom," Henry said, digging into his own dinner, "I know you won't sleep much so at least indulge me with a few bites." 

They ate in a pleasant silence before Henry recounted his day and then asked if they could spend the day together once he got home the next morning. 

"Of course we can Henry," Regina said with a smile, "Avengers Marathon?" 

"You know me so well," Henry laughed, giving Regina a kiss on the cheek as he headed to the door, "I will see you in the morning Mom, try to get some sleep." 

Regina checked the doors and windows downstairs before turning out the lights and heading up to her room. 

She held the dagger to her chest as if someone was going to try and steal it until she got in her room and then her phone went off signaling a text. 

Robin: If you need company tonight let me know mi lady. 

Regina scoffed, knowing that he definitely wasn't coming to aid in the Dark One research she was doing. 

Regina: I will just talk to you tomorrow. 

She did not feel any regret in blowing Robin off especially when he seems so dead set on keeping her a distance from Emma recently. Whether he could tell there were deeper emotions involved or he was just being an over-sensitive, insecure jerk, she wasn't sure but she didn't appreciate it. 

Regina took a lengthy and hot shower to relax her muscles but also to let her mind drift back to Emma. Immersing herself in a daydream, she almost didn't hear the door open and close downstairs. She turned off the water and called out to Henry, seeing as he was one of the only two other people with a key to her home besides herself. 

When there was no response after a few minutes, Regina quietly got out of the shower and threw on a robe, ready to fireball the shit out of an intruder. She opened the door to her ensuite and walked into the bedroom, staring at the open bedroom door and the hallway it led to. 

A chill shot down Regina's spine making her freeze. She wasn't alone. 

"Whoever you are, you were really foolish to break into my home," Regina yelled to no one in particular, just kind of shouting it to air, "you know me as either the Evil Queen or the Mayor so that should tell you exactly how big your mistake was." 

She turned around and around to find no living soul in the room with her and that was when she began to get paranoid. 

She heard noise coming from downstairs and by this time she was so irritated she practically ran down the stairs to catch this mysterious intruder. As Regina was about to walk through the foyer to the kitchen she heard the cider decanter being placed back in its position. 

She walked into her study and her phone fell from her hand almost immediately. 

"I was wondering when you would come down here," Emma said, lifting a glass of cider to her lips, "who yells at an intruder for 30 minutes Gina?" 

Regina opened and closed her mouth repeatedly in shock. Emma, well a version of Emma, was sitting on her couch as if the past 12 hours had never happened. The difference in this version of Emma was her appearance, hair in a bunn full of white hair and leather... lots of skin tight, mouth-watering leather. 

"Regina?" Emma called to her with a smirk, knowing her appearance probably threw the queen for an arousing loop. "Emma? I'm sorry, what happened and where did you go, we were all worried," Regina finally responded, eyes darting anywhere but Emma's face. 

"Not sure but that isn't the current concern," Emma said, standing and walking over to Regina, "are you okay?" 

Regina looked into her eyes she knew oh so well and her resolve broke. 

She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck and kissing her passionately. It took Emma a split second to realize what was happening and respond by pulling Regina flush against her, dark or not, her heart had and always would belong to her Queen. They broke the kiss only when are was absolutely necessary. 

"Regina?" Emma said cautiously with her eyes closed, "please tell me what just happened was not a mistake or flare of emotional gratitude," she added as she pulled away to look into Regina's eyes. 

Regina burst into laughter, which was a sound Emma loved to hear even when it confused the hell out of her. 

"You are by far the most adorable dark one I have met," Regina replied with a kiss to Emma's temple, "I kissed you because you risked your entire being for me but also because I love you. It scares the hell out of me to admit that to you Emma but if it gives you another reason to fight the darkness then I beg you to use it. I'm doing everything I can to think of to help you and Henry is trying to help me help you and make sure I take care of myself." 

"He is an amazing kid," Emma whispered into Regina's hair, "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you Regina. Yes, you can be a pain in my ass but I can't see life without you. Yeah, we have fought against each other but we have also fought together, and together we can do the impossible but the magic isn't what amazes me, you are. My light magic dulled out the Dark One's magic in a way that I can feel both magics, light and dark, but I feel love more than anything and that is how I know everything will be okay. I came here tonight because I knew you would be here and I hoped it would be just you or you and Henry because when I'm with you, I feel the safest. That is why I want you to keep my dagger in your possession, you are the only one I trust with it." 

"I understand," Regina said, leading them to sit on the couch, "when would you like to announce your presence?" "Tomorrow. At lunch," Emma replied, picking up and finishing her glass of cider, "I was thinking lunch and a brainstorming session around noon, but here seeing as I don't want the whole town to implode." 

"That sounds good, Henry wanted to have a movie day tomorrow and I know he would be thrilled to have you here," Regina responded, silently hoping Emma would not leave and at the very least stay in the guest room. 

"Well, to the movie day I definitely say yes because I'm almost 100% sure it is an Avengers Marathon. Secondly, I had no intention to leave your house in the foreseeable future, but definitely not tonight," Emma said in a low tone. 

Arousal shot to Regina's core and she bit her lip to hold back a moan as Emma's hand drew patterns on her thigh. 

"Tell me you want me to stay Regina," Emma whispered in her ear, running her tongue along the outer shell of it. 

"I want you to stay forever Emma," Regina moaned, straddling Emma and kissing her lightly, "show me how much you love me." 

Emma looked up at Regina with a softness in her eyes before a wicked grin formed on her lips. 

"Are you sure baby?" Emma said, lifting her hips to rub leather against bare skin causing Regina to gasp, "from the rumors, my Queen is not the soft and sweet type in the bedroom." 

Regina smirked and leaned forward to kiss Emma's neck and suck on her pulse point. 

"Those aren't rumors, they are memories, my love," Regina said, sliding her hands down to unbutton Emma's pants, "soft and sweet is only reserved for you but if you would like the queen to come out and play, she will dear." 

"Oh fuck Regina," Emma moaned, eyes rolling back as Regina found her clit and began to rub, "yeah, the dark one has an appetite only the Evil Queen can currently fill." 

"Your wish is my command, Dark One," Regina said, sliding her hand further into Emma's pants and feeling how wet she was, "we won't be getting much sleep though." 

"I don't need sleep, just you," Emma responded, sliding Regina's robe off her shoulders and admiring every inch of skin as it came into view. 

Regina's phone began to ring as they started a heated make-out session and it was ignored four times before Regina sighed and reached for her phone. Two calls from Robin, one call from Snow, and even a call from Hook and everyone decided to leave voicemails. 

Regina rolled her eyes and sat her phone back on the coffee table. 

"Anything urgent?" Emma said, rubbing circles on Regina's back. 

"Nothing from Henry, so no," Regina replied, returning to kissing Emma's neck, "we should take this upstairs dear, just in case our son comes home early." 

"Agreed my queen," Emma chuckled, picking Regina up bridal style, "we do not want to scar the kid so soon, we have time." 

Regina giggled into the juncture of Emma's collarbone and neck as Emma kissed the crown of her head and carried her up the stairs. 

Regina sent a mass text telling everyone to meet at the Mansion at noon the following day and to cease trying to reach her for the remainder of the night. 

"Where's your phone?" Regina asked as they entered the bedroom. 

"In my pocket, why?" Emma asked curiously. 

"Turn it off, throw it out the window, I don't care but I want no distractions," Regina spoke seductively.


	2. Good Morning

Emma dropped her phone by the door, not caring about who could or would contact her. 

Regina sat at the edge of the bed as Emma closed the door and began to slowly untie her robe. Emma licked her lips and bent down to take off her boots but kept her eyes on Regina. 

“I don't think you are prepared for what you ask for,” Regina smirked, “I expect you to follow directions Em-ma.” 

“Yes, my Queen,” Emma replied, walking to Regina and kneeling before her. 

“Already being so good,” Regina said she reached out to caress Emma’s face. 

Emma instinctively leaned into Regina's touch and let out a deep breath, feeling the mixed magic inside her hum pleasantly at her closeness to the queen. 

“Regina, please,” The Dark One groaned, arousal was starting to race through her veins once again with each stroke of Regina's fingers against her cheek. 

“Please what?” Regina said, lifting Emma's chin and tightening her grip just so. 

“Let me worship you as a queen should be,” Emma spoke shakily as she ran her hands up Regina's legs to her thighs and finally to the hem of her robe that lay open on the bed. 

Emma looked up and Regina's breath caught at the white and red swirling in her eyes before they cleared and she was met with only the blacks of Emma’s dilated pupils. 

“Emma,” Regina moaned, as Emma’s hands traveled up to massage her inner thighs. 

“I have waited too long for this Gina,” Emma said as she placed kisses on Regina's torso and continued up to her breasts, paying attention to each breast in the way Regina writhes with every swipe of her tongue. 

“Oh fuck Emma,” Regina moaned, tangling her hands in blonde locks as her neck was turned into a canvas with love bites for Emma, “stop teasing me.” 

“As you wish your majesty,” The Dark One replied with a smirk as she slid back down the Queen's body and wrapping her arms around the Queen’s thighs, pulled her right into her waiting mouth. 

Regina's back arched as Emma devoured everything that was her. She saw stars and was quite sure that this was how she died, in irony, riding the face of her sworn enemy's daughter over the edge of bliss. 

Regina came screaming Emma’s name, leg shaking and eyes rolling back. She tried to move away from Emma’s tongue but stopped when she felt the grip on her thighs tighten. 

“Where are you going, Emma said with a salacious smile and deviance shining in her eyes, “I'm not even close to done.” 

“Em-,” Regina started but was cut off when magic bound her to the bed by her ankles and wrists, “Emma.” 

“Don't use that warning tone with me Regina,” Emma chuckled, removing the remainder of her clothing, “we are both very aware you have magic and could stop me at any point.” 

“Miss Swan you are playing with fire,” Regina said, moving slightly against the restraints causing arousal to shoot to her core. 

“Back to Miss Swan,” Emma said, grinning as she put herself back between Regina thighs reveling in feeling her skin against her own, “I'm currently in charge and we need to fix your attitude.” 

Emma slid her fingers around Regina's clit before sliding her fingers inside her. She slowly fucked Regina while looking into her eyes and unknowingly sending her magic to complete her unconscious and repressed sexual fantasies on the woman that consumed her mind and soul daily. 

Neither woman saw the magic working but they both felt it in their own way. Regina could feel the curse of being barren broken while Emma felt as if she was transcending realms. As soon as Regina came down from her second orgasm that ended up being one leading into another, she quickly used her magic to switch their positions. 

“My turn,” Regina said, looking glorious to Emma as she straddled her lap, “the safe word is Apple savior, don't forget it.” 

A vibrator materialized in Regina's hand and Emma was none the wiser until violent vibrations overcame her body originating from her core. 

“Regina!” Emma exclaimed, locking all her muscles as pleasure became the only thing she could feel. 

“A queen does not like to be outdone Emma,” Regina smiles wickedly as she traced patterns across Emma’s abs before making a quick descent to enter Emma’s core with three fingers. 

“Oh my-,” Emma choked out as she raced towards orgasm number two, “you. Regina. Shit baby. I'm coming, Regina.” 

Regina only increased her pace throwing Emma from her second orgasm headfirst into her third. 

Emma’s magic burst through her bindings as she came, grabbing Regina's face and pulling her into a passionate kiss. They made love for 6 more hours after that and fell asleep wrapped contently in each other's arms. 

The next morning, Regina woke to her phone buzzing on the nightstand and Emma's arm draped across her midsection. 

“Snow, it is the crack of dawn on a Saturday, what the hell do you want?” Regina groaned as Emma stirred next to her. 

“Well first, it is 10:30 and we couldn't wait idly by so we are outside,” Snow said, used to Regina's sharp tone, “oh never mind, Henry is here.” 

Regina leapt out of bed causing Emma shoot up. 

“What's wrong babe?” Emma said, trying to get her bearings. 

“Your idiot parents don't know how to wait and are outside with Robin and Hook,” Regina said she threw on yoga pants and a T-shirt, “and they are about to be let in by our son because it's 10:30 in the morning." 

"Fuck!" Emma replied as she got out of bed, "you head down and I'll find some clothes. Please don't let them get under your skin, I'm here and I'm not leaving your side. I love you." 

"I love you too and I won't," Regina responded with a kiss, "but hurry up or I will fireball your mother." 

Regina heard voices as she entered the hall and took a deep breath before heading to the staircase. 

"Good morning unwelcome guests and my handsome young man," Regina said, smiling directly at Henry who returned her smile. 

"Hi Mom," Henry said, meeting her at the bottom of the staircase with a hug and kiss, "I see you got some sleep." 

"I did get a few hours of sleep," she responded before dipping her head to quickly hide her blush. 

"Good morning mi lady," Robin said, going in for a kiss that Regina sidestepped, "what's wrong Regina?" 

"Nothing is wrong," Regina said looking up into Robin's eyes, "there are just some things we should all talk about." 

"Did you find Emma?" David asked with hope in his eyes, which made Regina's heart smile. 

"Actually, I came to her," Emma said from the stairs as she walked down button her shirt. 

"Ma!" Henry exclaimed, taking the steps by two to reach Emma, "you're okay." 

"I am kid," Emma said, kissing his forehead, "how about you go prepare for our movie marathon while me and your mom handle this." 

"Okay the quick question, is that one of mom's shirts?" Henry asked with a smirk. 

"Yes it is and we can discuss why later," Emma said, nudging Henry who laughed as he took the rest of the stairs to his room. 

Once Emma heard Henry's door close, she turned back to the group at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Good morning, Mom, Dad, Hook, and Hood," Emma said, descending the rest of the stairs to stand in between her mother and Regina. 

"Emma, you're okay," Snow said as tears formed in her eyes. 

"Oh, Mom I'm fine," Emma replied, wrapping her in a hug as David kissed her head, causing a rush of love to filll her. 

"Why did you come and stay here love? I was on the ship," Hook said, moving to stand between Emma and Regina. 

"That isn't where I wanted to be Killian," Emma snaps, reaching around to grab Regina's hand and pull her closer. 

"What do you mean Emma, I thought you loved Hook?" Snow spoke in shock. 

"I mean mom, that my place is with my family. Regina and Henry," Emma said as she faced her parents, "this is where I feel the safest and the most love, here is where I can control the darkness." 

"But do you love him?" David said, making Emma look into his eyes. 

"I can't love him," Emma said as she looked from her father to her love, "my heart was never mine to give away."

"Oh thank God," David sighed in relief, "Regina do you have any beer?" 

"In the fridge," Regina said, more taken aback by his reaction then his request. 

"You love the Evil Queen? You can't! She must have put you under a spell or she's using the dagger to control you," Hook scoffed. 

"I would never do that," Regina yells, as a fireball appeared in her hand. 

"I should let her do it," Emma laughed as she put out the flame, "however she's better than that. I can guarantee I am under no spell, a little tired from 8 hours of the best sex I've ever had, but otherwise I'm good." "What the hell!" Robin and Killian screamed at the same time. "Regina, is this true?" Robin asked in shock. 

"I could lie but, it was the best sex I've ever had," Regina responded with a smirk. 

Hook lunges at Regina with his hands out ready to wring her neck but Emma uses her magic so he is immediately frozen in place. 

"You will never, lay a hand on her as long as I am breathing," Emma snarled, "you can leave now." 

Emma teleported Hook about 6 feet above the Jolly Roger and he dropped to the deck, hitting his head and blacking out. 

"I expect civility from you mister", Emma said to Robin Hood with a smirk. 

"Regina, we are soulmates, faded! What changed overnight?" 

"We were soulmates in a different life and realm Robin oh, but not anymore," Regina said, looking at Emma, "Emma is my true love and has been since we stop that stupid diamond in the mines." 

Snow was sitting on the stairs, trying to process all this information while David sipped his beer with a smile. 

"I understand, but I don't like it," Robin said, "you will pay for stealing with is mine Dark One." Emma laughed, hard, and Regina's eyes flashed purple as her magic wrapped around Robin's throat. 

"Let's be clear, thief," Regina spat, the queen taking over in only a way she could, "if you come near my family with ill intentions of any sort, I will destroy you and your happiness if it is the last thing I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies apologies!!

Hey guys!! First I'm sorry for going MIA without warning but today is my birthday and I will have double chapter uploads tomorrow. Thank you for being amazing asf and loyal


End file.
